William R. Moses
William R. Moses played Steven in the season twelve Grey's Anatomy episode I Am Not Waiting Anymore. Career Filmography *''The Illegal'' (2019) *''Blood & Oil'' (2018) *''Love at Sea'' (2018) *''Canal Street'' (2018) *''Oloibiri'' (2016) *''Killing Daddy'' (2014) *''Assumed Killer'' (2013) *''Operation Cupcake'' (2012) *''We Have Your Husband'' (2011) *''The Perfect Roommate'' (2011) *''Accused at 17'' (2009) *''Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder'' (2008) *''While the Children Sleep'' (2007) *''Jane Doe: How to Fire Your Boss'' (2007) *''Jane Doe: Ties That Bind'' (2007) *''Like Mother, Like Daughter'' (2007) *''The Perfect Marriage'' (2006) *''Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall'' (2006) *''Jane Doe: Yes, I Remember It Well'' (2006) *''A Lover's Revenge'' (2005) *''The Derby Stallion'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: The Wrong Face'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Til Death Do Us Part'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Vanishing Act'' (2005) *''Christmas Child'' (2004) *''Hangman's Curse'' (2003) *''Mystery Woman'' (2003) *''Her Best Friend's Husband'' (2002) *''The Painting'' (2001) *''Living in Fear'' (2001) *''The Perfect Wife'' (2001) *''Alone with a Stranger'' (2001) *''A Mother's Testimony'' (2001) *''75 Degrees in July'' (2000) *''The Cactus Kid'' (2000) *''Missing Pieces'' (2000) *''Stolen from the Heart'' (2000) *''Chain of Command'' (2000) *''Vanished Without a Trace'' (1999) *''Emma's Wish'' (1998) *''Wicked'' (1998) *''Man of Her Dreams'' (1997) *''The Price of Kissing'' (1997) *''The Nurse'' (1997) *''To Love, Honor and Deceive'' (1996) *''The Cold Equations'' (1996) *''She Woke Up Pregnant'' (1996) *''Evil Has a Face'' (1996) *''The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Mystery Cruise (short)'' (1995) *''The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Sea World Adventure (short)'' (1995) *''Circumstances Unknown'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Jealous Jokester'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Grimacing Governor'' (1994) *''The Haunting of Seacliff Inn'' (1994) *''Trial by Jury'' (1994) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Lethal Lifestyle'' (1994) *''Double Exposure'' (1994) *''Almost Dead'' (1994) *''Fun'' (1994) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Wicked Wives'' (1993) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Killer Kiss'' (1993) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Telltale Talk Show Host'' (1993) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the SkinDeep Scandal'' (1993) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Heartbroken Bride'' (1992) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Reckless Romeo'' (1992) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing'' (1992) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Fashion'' (1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Glass Coffin'' (1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Maligned Mobster'' (1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Ruthless Reporter'' (1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Defiant Daughter'' (1990) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Silenced Singer'' (1990) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Desperate Deception'' (1990) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Poisoned Pen'' (1990) *''Rock Hudson'' (1990) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the All-Star Assassin'' (1989) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder'' (1989) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Lethal Lesson'' (1989) *''Mystic Pizza'' (1988) *''Alien from L.A.'' (1988) *''Choices'' (1981) Television *''The Good Doctor'' (2018) *''The 5th Quarter'' (2018) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Chicago Med'' (2017) *''American Horror Story'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''Homeland'' (2015) *''Mad Men'' (2015) *''Mind Games'' (2014) *''King & Maxwell'' (2013) *''Major Crimes'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2010-2012) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2010) *''The Glades'' (2010) *''Castle'' (2010) *''Big Love'' (2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2010) *''Pushed'' (2009) *''Without a Trace'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2008) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2008) *''CSI: Miami'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002-2005) *''Tru Calling'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2003) *''7th Heaven'' (2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1995-2003) *''JAG'' (1999-2002) *''Ally McBeal'' (2001) *''L.A. Doctors'' (1999) *''Fame L.A.'' (1997-1998) *''Flipper'' (1995) *''Hope & Gloria'' (1995) *''The Great Defender'' (1995) *''Melrose Place'' (1992-1993) *''War and Remembrance'' (1988-1989) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1988) *''Falcon Crest'' (1981-19887) *''Hotel'' (1987) *''The Love Boat'' (1983-1986) *''Glitter'' (1984) *''Finder of Lost Loves'' (1984) *''Fantasy Island'' (1982) External Links * * Category:Actors